iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefanie (I Am A Superstar)
Hey, it's me, Stefanie, A.K.A. "I Am A Superstar", founder of this wiki! My username is a quote that the great Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz has said on Phineas and Ferb. I have thought about changing it, or making it a little different, but then it would not match this wiki, now would it? My great friend Evelyn has her own wiki (link to her page on her wiki included) and since we started talking months ago, I was thinking about making my own wiki! I made this...oh boy i think it was...May? I believe it was in May 2012 I made this wiki. I have great friends on wikia besides Evelyn Simpson. Another good friend would be Matthew1231, because he comes to my chat a lot and he helps edit a lot, not to mention he is funny! I have lots of user friends but I had to give a shout out to those two specifically. More About Me! I like many foods including: Pizza, Pancakes, and Pie! They all begin with a P! Me and Evelyn have some great made-up-words, including: Eyeballsack, Penii and Altwater!! ;) (Credit to Evelyn since she made them up, but we both like saying them!) :D I like lots of musicians, which include: Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & The Scene, Adele, Maroon 5, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, The Pierces, Britney Spears and others! :D My fave TV shows: Days Of Our Lives, General Hospital, Phineas and Ferb, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Sonny With A Chance, Spongebob Squarepants, Wild Kratts, I HATE touching money. You have no idea where it has been. Every time I touch it, my hands feel so gross I HAVE TO get some sanitizer or wash my hands. I mean the other day I was at the store and I saw a woman with a roll of dollar bills in her tanktop. Change can be even worse. You never know. Did you know? (Trivia about me) *Did you know that one day as I was walking to elementary school with my mom, I was only about 5 or 6, and there was a girl from my class walking next to me with her mom. And she had on this fuzzy leopard spotted weird hat, and I looked at her and said, "That hat is stupid!" HAHA I was only 5 and already outspoken! *When I was in 8th Grade, we had a mock presidentail election. I got to be Sarah Palin! I dressed up as her and had a bun in my hair like she did. Me and the kid who was supposed to be John McCain, we went around to all the classrooms and I spoke my speech and I always ended it with, "I can see Russia from my house!" LOL *My mom says I have a song for everything. Like she'll say something, or talk about a story or situation, and I'll sit there and start singing a song or say, "There's a song like that!" Questions: Any questions at all you would like to ask me...post them below & I will answer! Or, if it is about the wiki, post them here please. Thank you! (Please number your question and sign your name with four ~'s, please.) 1. Do you like... umm... Stuff? Matthew1231 22:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) What kind of STUFF do you mean, Matthew? Specifics? :D I Am A Superstar!! : ) 00:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 2. Stuff as in, How did you find out about Wikia? Just wonderin' [[User:TheDoctorman|'The Doctor']] [[User talk:TheDoctorman|'Talk']] 22:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was looking up lots of stuff (lol stuff) about Phineas and Ferb, and Wikia kept popping up...so I made my account, (the username you already know) and well...the rest is history! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 23:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS!:) 1:Did you know that I came upon wiki by obsessively and repeatingly searcnig Phineas and Ferb and Phinbella too?:P 2:Do you enjoy me as a friend? Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 21:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) 1: NO Izzy I did not know that until now! That's SO cool, our PnF love brought us here!! :) 2: I certainly DO enjoy you as a friend! You're nice, funny, and we love the same things! You're really really cool and I am happy to have you on here! :D "A chew toy?!!" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 06:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 1. What is 2 + 2? - [[User:AnthonyDaBest|'Anthony likes trains,']] [[User talk:AnthonyDaBest|'and so will you. >:P']] 19:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Umm...uhh...UHH....TWENTY FOUR! :P #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Quotes (Things I say) "You asked...I answered." "You can look but you can't touch!" "I doubt it." "OMG!" "Goodness me!" "Good Lord!" "Oh dear Lord" (NOTE: Do not get me wrong, I love God...that's why, with all the nonsense in the world...I cry out to Him so much!) "What do I know?" "Oh well!" "Aww darn" "Goshdarnit!" "AGHHHH" "It's better then nothing!" (This one I gotta stop saying because once someone said it back to me, kinda was a bit of an, 'OH I GET IT!' moment. "Good for you!" I mean that, and sometimes I am being sarcastic Random Pics Of Me TPhoto_00011.jpg IMG_9999.JPG|Me at school in the photography studio. IMG 0607 - Copy.JPG IMG 2982.jpg IMG_2506 copy.jpg|IDK what was happening when I took this? I was laughing? Not ready? Either way i think I look hilarious! XD When i think of iaIMG 2904.JPG|I thought of ianz when i took this o: SsssssssssssssssssssssssssIMG 2690.JPG|Me with my long hair in the summer 2012 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|LOL IDK random. That used to be my dads poncho, and I also like it because it's Red and it's the Philadelphia Phillies. :) 21433020_1609627545755678_69335946268957840_n.jpg|Me, when I was 4, at Christmas. November2018.PNG|November 2018 selfie in my car. Category:User Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks